Horrific
by A Million Eyes
Summary: Lime asked Zero for help. The vagabond didn't give it, but Grandark talked some unwanted sense into him, so he chased the holy Knight through the Forest of Life. Will he be able to 'HELP' her? Rated M for violence - nudity - steamy lemon
1. Chapter 1

**File Clean up – then I saw this.**

**I think this was supposed to be part of a very grand story involving all the characters of grandchase, but I guess I must have dropped the idea at some point. I'm not that good yet, but I'm getting to it.**

**I remembered writing this when Lime's 2nd job came out in our country. I found her skill background pic really adorable for some reason, then I paired her up with my favorite character that time – Zero.**

**This story has some violence in it, which is probably the reason why I dropped it a few months back. But it also had some really weird sex scene at the end, which is the only reason why I brought this back to life. I smoothen a few rough edges, and viola! I got a 10 Chapter, R rated story that I can trouble with!**

**LOL! None of that hardcore stuff, though. I can't write that way. This one has all the basic genres of a game fiction: action – drama – romance – fight scenes – comedy.**

**We're going to be beating up Lime real good here, as much as I love here, and thinks she's shu kyuut!**

**Multiple chapters in a single update. This story is already done, I'm just taking some time in proofreading the rest. It's 10 chapters long, for crying out loud! (T_T) I must have had a lot of free time back then, so whatever.**

**Anyway, since this is an M fic in stories with very elusive entries, I don't expect much. If you do happen to read this, I hope you like it, and feel free to share your thoughts about it. Otherwise, if its too weird or disturbing, hope you can bare with it! Lol**

**Here's HORRIFIC for your reading pleasure**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Grand Chase

Chapter 1

* * *

"Please…"

She begged again with the same pathetic voice.

I have been sitting there for a good 12 minutes listening to her rabble. Grandark had been paying attention, so I bothered not. Unfortunately, her words and the soft tune with which it sliced through my demon ear kept penetrating my brain.

Without even looking, I could smell everything about her – the wounds unclosing underneath those bandages, the venom travelling through her veins, and the sweat from the struggle to keep up the front – the scent of it all smelled of weakness. It made me sick.

She was weak… and getting weaker.

"What of the other chasers?" Grandark asked.

"They are already after the culprit." She said.

"Why Zero, then?"

"His affinity with foliage would help us find the source of the antidote." She wiped another cluster of sweat from her face.

She wobbled a few paces back. I swiftly stood from the grassy floor and caught her before she collided with the ground, completely void of consciousness.

I gently placed her in my arms and began to head for the infirmary. She's light, and skinny, and felt very fragile. Had I not been walking through neutral grounds, I would have opted to crush her. The usual me would have done so. Something this easily broken should be broken.

But the look on her face while she panted and fought to regain consciousness were… different, nothing like I have ever seen – the face of a warrior battling all odds. But that can't be.

This girl has been struck by venom-tipped daggers. She is sick, and not much to live. It would be better for her to surrender herself in the hands of death. Fate is an opponent few can combat, and fewer still have defeated.

She clutched at my chest before I could lay her on the bed.

"I… I have to go…" she tried to get up and be relieved from arms.

"You are terribly sick. The poison is scattering fast in your body." I said, caring not if she was aware of it, but mustering enough mercy to tell her the truth. "Ms. Lime, you are dying, and there's nothing that can save you."

"I know that…" despite the obvious difficulty, she managed to give me a smile. "Which is why I cannot afford to waste time."

"And what exactly would a person in your pathetic state be able to do?" Grandark asked in his usual cold manner of speech.

"More than what lying back and waiting to die will be able to accomplish." She said, unperturbed. Each limping step she made left drops of blood on the floor. She swung her hammer on her shoulder and bid farewell.

The door closed, and I was left to listen to her groaning as she attempted to grace down the stairs. There were a few guards who tried to stop her, but they couldn't – she was stubborn and unreasonable. She met Arme along the way, and they conversed a little, with Arme's voice bearing intense panic, but even her wasn't able to stop Ms. Lime.

"She is strong." Grandark said as we both watched her through the window.

"She is a fool." I said, gazing at the same hands that held that fragile girl.

"Yes, a strong fool… she is strong nonetheless."

"She is fighting death. She will not win."

"And what battle can be more glorious than that which cannot be won."

The sinister nature with which Grandark said that was chilling. His craving for strength and power reflects partly from mine.

"Oh, how I wish I could see her in her dying moments."

I understood this vile admiration Grandark is having of her, but I couldn't understand her resolve. Euthanasia should be her recourse if she was to be practical. She cannot escape her end, but it would seem she is not even trying. I walked towards my room and began placing my armor. I released Grandark from my back and let him gather ethereal energy scattered in the air.

It would take about twenty minutes for him to finish, and it would take her three minutes to cast a teleport spell heading to the forest of life. It would be regrettable if she is to die without a spectator, assuming such death would in fact be glorious.

Regardless, watching her get torn to pieces by the monsters there should be enough of an entertainment. Perhaps she would still be able to give us a show by the time we get there – it has been a while since I saw a live human mutilation. I'm pretty sure Grandark would also enjoy it.

Unfortunately, her journey has forfeited our front row seats by the time we reached the forest. She has already gone deep in the woods, leaving in her wake dead creatures with heads smashed in. Of course, her tracks also left signs of struggle – she cannot put up a fight for long.

"Go south." Grandark hissed.

"But the trail of blood leads to the north." I pointed out.

"That's not her blood. Go south."

True enough, a few meters beneath the darker south I saw another trail of red wildly scattered on the floor, as if it was sprayed there.

"The girl must be in excruciating pain." Grandark said. "Let's find her before it mellows down. I want to behold the suffering on her face."

We didn't have to search long. Her panting could be heard a mile away, and as what I perceived when I dashed up a tree, she was there below, surrounded by several decoys. The bandages wrapped around her bare body was already soaked in red, and judging by the new wounds on her arms she wouldn't be much sport to this herd.

I was about to make myself comfortable on the tree, when I saw the four legged native rushed through the bushes, alarming all the decoys to scatter. It was a surprising entrance, but she was able to leap away in safety, and stun a nearby decoy. Good form, considering her state. I felt a sudden thrill in my chest when she leaped to dodge the fleshy coils piercing her way.

She gasped with each swing of that hammer, and yelped with each constriction of the muscles on her left arm, from which the pain must be searing. She was suffering so much, and there was more to come her way. The mob was endless.

But she was giving quite an entertainment. She is clearly worth the trouble getting here.

Before long, she was able to clear her way through the greater part of the forest, where the monsters just got fiercer. Apparently, it wasn't enough to completely extinguish whatever flicker of fighting spirit she has. She swayed and slammed with consistent accuracy, which I had to admit quite astonishing considering her figure…

"Have you ever sparred with her?" Grandark asked as I landed on another tree.

"No, I haven't. I asked her a couple of times, but she turns me down each time, saying I'm not the kind of person she'd wish to fight."

Her pace is slow, but she covers great distance as she battles, so it was quite a task to keep up with her.

"She underestimates you?"

"She chooses her opponent." I corrected.

"Hmm… she seems capable, yes?"

Indeed, for someone so feeble, to swing such a clumsy weapon with such grace and poise – perhaps capable is an understatement. The gavel is quite a choice for a weapon, though by the standard of the holy knight, it is obviously a statement more than a weapon. Hammers are ancient weapons supposed to reflect both creative and destructive powers – not that it interests me. Power is power after all.

…but watching her pursue this pointless task through the end makes me wonder if she has a different kind of power about her...

Her impending doom is regrettable. It would be a shame to let such power vanish.

After covering several miles all of which were riddled with wild monsters, she finally had enough space to take a breather, and I finally had a reason to stop hopping from tree to tree and stretch my numbing limbs. This isn't enough exercise for me.

"She's putting on a better show than I expected." Grandark said. There was a slight contentment in his tone of voice, which I admit I share- although the arena for this battle isn't so sophisticated, the participants are remarkable. _She_ is remarkable.

I saw her cast a short wave spell of protection to guard herself, then laid the hammer by a tree. It would be indeed logical to rest, to gather what little strength she had left. I was contemplating on the remaining amount of time before the bell tolls for her, when Grandark's so called 'show' turned a little… complicated.

She slowly began to strip.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Grand Chase

Horrific Chapter 2

* * *

There wasn't much wondering on her figure anymore, for in her gained respite she decided to change the bandages covering her upper body. So down came the armor, then the dress, then the bandages. I felt an unusual gap between my brain and my body as I watched her. Rationality seemed to have gone out the window, for never had there been a sight on which I laid eyes on longer than 20 seconds.

There I stared; not knowing what there is about her smooth skin and exuberant mammary glands that is worth my attention – my undivided and stolen attention. Her pale complexion was then colored by the stripe of open flesh wound underneath her breast, covering her abdomen with crimson liquid. There was something beautiful in the blending of the color of her skin with the color of blood – something breathtakingly beautiful.

"Excuse me Zero, if you are done staring, could you kindly wipe the drool off your face? It's just the two of us, but the sight of you so smitten is embarrassing enough even for myself."

I was both grateful and humiliated that he would be the one to pull me out of such an entranced state. I took a mental slap of myself and went back to reality, and reality shows the wound on her body seemed to be growing.

"3 hours max." I concluded.

"Less. It's spreading fast, and trouble keeps on piling up."

For a moment there it almost seemed like both of us were getting worried. It would be unbecoming if that were the case. But the aforementioned trouble was nearer than what Lime would've expected. She has barely returned her armor back in place when she was again surrounded by monsters, all of which have an enchantment of some sort.

"Well, I hope you got a good look at her, because it would be the last. She doesn't stand a chance this time."

"Yes she does. I'm going to help her." I softly declared, securing the gloves on my hands.

"What? Why?"

I would have asked the same question, but there would be no logical answer. Then again, my own nature was answer enough. Whether or not this feeble little human is related to it should be a different matter all-together…. Shouldn't it?

"I'm bored." I said casually. This time, it was Grandark's turn to retract from an argument. I felt his energy sweep around my body, his energizing rush and his unquenchable thirst – I swiftly drew him from my back and absorbed a handful of flare from his eyes.

There are several facts I am considering here. One would be her due death, which is irreversible at this rate. The second is the binding contract I made with the Executioner's wielder – to be of use when I have to be. Technically, I'm not really here, but seeing as I am about to expose myself to the very person who needed help, I will officially be. And lastly, the undeniable desire to behold her for a prolonged period of time.

There was no margin for error. I had to time it on the occasion that they will all try to attack her within that circle of protection. Such low level of a spell would not last, and she seems aware of it. Odds are against her, all odds, but I was quite amazed when, replacing the pained expression on her face, she now wore a serious, focused one. Impressive. Amidst the situation, she silently, calmly gathered her gear and started suiting up again.

But she has forgotten about the wound, and its effect on the body. For a moment I felt like plunging in there and attacking, but that would consume unnecessary energy. She wasn't able to put much face, for the pain sliced through so deep it made her incapable of lifting the gaven.

I heard Grandark's hiss, usually a sign of anticipation. If he was to be personified, he would be drooling of blood lust right now.

Cued by the retraction of their oral tentacles, I leaped from the tree of refuge and plunged down, using the momentum to impact the ground with an energized fist. Both Ms. Lime, and the dull creatures withdrew from my sudden entrance, but the violent ones stood no chance even with that. The ground took a life of its own and up-pierced flash growth of orchid, targeting each hostile entity in my proximity. I felt the subtle nourishment as each spike absorbed substantial life force, sucking all decoys dry.

But the sneaky amphibians wouldn't die just like that. I strode pass their bodies which were expanding and threatening to explode, snatched the lost Holy Knight by the waist and covered her with my body, protecting her from a flurry of green goo.

"Ze-zero!"

"No, Santa Clause." Grandark pointed out, obviously livened up by the action, "We are here to give you your parting gift, Ms. Lime. Zero…"

"Yes. Ms. Lime, I need you to hold on to Grandark." I said, walking towards her and holding up the great sword.

A most unusual request, so that clueless and apprehensive look on her slightly relieved face was understandable. The mere sight of Grandark was disturbing enough. Touching him would entail a greater feat of will power.

"Don't be afraid, Ms. Lime, I won't bite… for now anyway."

If he didn't say that in such a terrifying tone of voice he would have convinced me.

"Please hurry." I pleaded, hearing another wave come its way. We have a little over 45 minutes before they reach us.

She walked towards us and slowly reached out towards Grandark's edge. This spell was thought by Ronan. I didn't know Grandark was actually taking it seriously when he was explaining it. Perhaps it would be my turn to corner him for an explanation next time.

I felt the gathered life force leave my veins and travel across Grandark. The last time we did this I ended up little dizzy, and now was no different. Nevertheless, I stood my ground, and waited for the luminous red wave to leave my body and enter Lime's weakened one. The transfer was concluded with her sudden gasp.

"You have lost a lot of blood. I merely replaced it with some of my own."

"Oh no, would that mean…" she was about to fret about it, but thankfully Grandark spliced through.

"No, it doesn't bother him at all, nor will the transfer kill him. It could cause some flagellants, but that's about it."

Great… gas.

"Besides, if I didn't flush out some of his blood, some of it might have escaped his nose."

My mind didn't have time to digest that follow-up statement, for it was too preoccupied by the sight before me, and if only eyes can taste, mine would be swimming with flavor already. While she busied herself with the healed wound on her left arm, I was also at my own task. If only she'd remove the gauze from her front so I can fully see what's behind them, I'd be most grateful. Of course, I have a feeling she would not cooperate, so I kept the mindless sentiment to myself. Besides, I also think I am already seeing more than what I am allowed to see. The spectacle from the tree a few minutes ago held no par with this proximity, though.

"M-mr. Zephyrum! You are staring!" she suddenly reacted with grave insecurity, as she quickly covered herself.

"No. I am merely looking intently."

"It holds no difference!"

"Yes it does," I reasoned, catering more time for me to look at her. "A stare is simply a prolonged extension of a mindless process of looking. What I am doing right now is also looking, but also analyzing a specific peculiarity of your breast."

"I-I beg your pardon?" there was a combination of embarrassment and opposition on her face, all of which boiled down to a heated blush.

"Indeed, those are quite remarkable specimen of human flesh." I said, sincerely amazed at how dazzling her wounded body is, "Does your body feel as soft as it looks?"

"Why I'd never-! Mr. Zero Zephyrum! I am not a piece of meat for your perverted eyes to feast on, nor will I tolerate such indecency!"

"Begging your pardon miss, but I felt a sudden rush inside of me when you said 'meat' and 'feast'. Can you say it again, please?"

Quite a reaction she was giving, and if I am to choose a specific spectacle in my life that didn't involve gore or the like, I would choose this – her flustered expression, the green sparkle in her eyes so alive and so embarrassed that no emerald in Xenia would match it, and of course, the wonderful ocean like waves of her delectable body – perhaps this is lust, I am feeling. But it is not worth processing, just worth being cautious about – specifically it's effect on my tendency to drool.

I wiped the saliva off my chin.

"Ahem… forgive my idiotic vagabond, Ms. Lime. He is not used to giving compliments, especially ones that could provoke multiple interpretations. Needless to say, he simply finds you beautiful." Grandark said. I could not actually refute that.

"Be that as it may, Mr. Grandark, it is rude to stare at a lady's body without her consent."

"If I ask for your consent, will you give it?" I asked, struggling to prevent a hopeful tone from escaping my voice.

"Ah… emm…. I, I don't… I don't know… maybe…" she seemed to have lost her words.

There were huge clusters of red scattered all over her features. It was what they would call a blush, I suppose. It stayed there, even as she hurried to put back her clothing and armor.

"Excuse me, Ms. Lime, but I'm afraid we're not done yet."

"Eh?"

"We have to deal with that wound on your torso. In case you haven't noticed, it does not seem to be closing." I explained.

Even with the life force transferred to her, the open flesh continued to bleed profusely. It became a puzzle how she managed put up with it without passing out along the way.

"Ugh… it hurts" the foolish girl – she touched the wound and dared a greater risk of infecting it. By instinct, I quickly took hold of her wrist to pull it back.

"Don't touch it!" I suddenly said.

"Ms. Lime, all we could do is stall the claws of Hades, not stop it. You have to cooperate."

"O-okay… but, what can be done about it? All the medics and priests in Bermesiah have already tried." I didn't expect to see such helplessness in her eyes. I guess I have really gotten used to her relentless perseverance.

"The poison has affected the opening skin layers to allow continuous hemorrhage. It has to be healed through physical administration of unprocessed herbal medicine." I said, leaning forward to have a closer look. When I look up, I saw the same color on her face return, perhaps getting embarrassed again.

Another bizzare human sentiment, this embarrassment. I understand that reducing one to a mere objective detail can cause great discomfort, but I don't understand what there is to be flustered about.

"Can you see those seeds over there? Zero, I need you to gather a handful and chew it in your mouth, and put another in your pocket." He was pertaining to the grainy bundles lying under a nearby tree. It must have gotten knocked down after my attack. It was filthy, covered with mud, but as picked them up and examined them - they were clearly seeds.

"You want me to chew on this?" I asked, a bit hesitant. I'm not so sensitive with these sorts of things, nor am I eager to treat them as food.

"Precisely. But don't swallow it, just chew."

"Mr. Zero, it's ok. I'm sure we can find another way."

"No we cannot. It will take you 3 minutes to sterilize it in your mouth, approximately 10 minutes to administer it on the wound, and 5 minutes to prepare, after which the Storm Sisters would be here and we would battling for our lives. Now unless we can find this 'other way' I suggest we use what we have with our small resources and even smaller time frame."

"Fine." I said, trying to rub off some dust from it.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy the next part, Zero."

I returned Grandark on my back and threw the seeds in my mouth. This wouldn't be the first time I'm eating dirt. I am partly appreciative of the fact that I don't have to swallow it, though. The taste was nasty… definitely 75% dirt. There was no saying how long I have to keep this disgusting substance in my mouth, but if Grandark wanted me to clean it up, I knew I had to put up with until the metallic taste of soil has subsided.

Meanwhile, the Holy Knight stood there, and it seems it was her turn to stare. Unlike her, I didn't really mind. People always stare at me when I'm walking public places. Understandably enough, since I have an enormous sword with huge eyes looking all over the place, often with his own opinion about everything. Did I mention it has huge eyes?

I tilted my head as mild inquiry as to why she had been looking at me so.

"Zero, you have such round cheeks." She said. I didn't really know how treat that statement. Was she trying to give me a compliment? It didn't matter.

I raised my point finger to indicate I was almost done. More like I was at the verge of puking this damn thing. And the way the concocted paste was wriggling in my mouth as if it was alive was giving me chills. Again, ladies and gentlemen, I am not sensitive. You try masticating such horrid sensation without flinching and I'd put my flag down for ya!

Well, it seemed the taste has gotten a natural feel. Perhaps it was due- my three minutes certainly is

"Zero, if you are done enjoying yourself, could we proceed to step two?" Grandark hissed at me.

"Right…" I pushed the new formed paste on my left cheek to remain comprehensible in my speech. "Ready, what's step two?"

"Step two is very simple. You have to put that goo carefully on her wound. Make sure to cover the entire opening."

"Simple indeed." I was about to remove my gloves to follow such basic instruction when a follow up came in.

"But you cannot use your hands." Grandark said.

"Excuse me?" I had to clarify that, "Should I use my toes then?"

"Humorous."

"Um, it's ok, my hands are clean, I can put it on myself." Lime offered.

"Sorry, Ms. Lime, but you're hands are not clean at all. Zero must apply the paste on your wound directly from his mouth."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Grand Chase

Horrific Chapter 3

* * *

Oh, so that's what he meant when he said I was going to enjoy it. It makes sense – if paste gets handled it would run the risk of causing greater infection.

"Are you serious?!"

"There's no point in me making a joke at a situation such as this, is there?" Grandark declared.

"But… But…" her insecurity was kicking in again. That, or another embarrassment.

I courteously raised my hand and asked, "May I ask for your consent to touch your body?"

"Hold on just a minute here!" she said, her tone of voice squeaked in an attempt to add more emphasis. "Are you really okay with this?"

"Yes, very much. In fact, I don't think there are many activities in which I willing participate such as this." I said. That's the truth.

"But… the wound is too close to my breast." She had gotten timid and tiny all of a sudden, but the same cannot be said about the blush on her face.

"I don't mind." I casually said.

"That's not the point!" she yelled, getting more flustered if that was even a possibility.

We both heard Grandark sigh, which was a rare thing. Of course, being rare probably means he was playing it just to make things move his way. I wouldn't think that out loud though. It could be moving in my favor.

"Listen carefully, Ms. Lime. Assuming we had enough time to thoroughly cleanse your hands the nearest river is two miles away. You'd be dead from blood lost before you get there."

Her face dropped with that point.

"We already went through all the trouble getting out of our little bubble to help you." He continued, "I give you two options. A, let Zero administer the paste on your wound straight from his mouth. Or B, you let Zero pass the paste from his mouth to yours and, through some flexible means you do the honors of applying it yourself."

Her eyes were twitching, not only from the pain, I think, but also from the poor range of options she was given. In all honesty, I find the second option more appealing.

"Can I choose B?" I asked.

"It's not your choice, Mr. Zero!" she yelled again. I wish someone would correct me in thinking that her anger only provokes me to further jest. Aren't women's anger supposed to be scary?

The wind from the south was turning wild. The sisters are approaching, and at her state I will not be able to protect her – not that it was part of the agenda in the first place, but I wouldn't want to waste the effort of having to gnaw on something so grotesque. I gave one good waft at the air, and tried to ascertain their distance. They're not far, but at the pace they are moving it is certain for now that they have not found us.

"Ms. Lime, either way works for me, but if you would not at least make a choice, we would have to take option C."

"Which is?"

"To leave you out here to die."

I saw her huge, emerald eyes widen, as if the words I have just spoken were both a shock and a pain. Surely, she was not expecting some sort of sentiment from me. But if she was…

"Would you really let me die here… alone?" she asked.

Neither I nor Grandark answered. Normally, a simple and cold 'yes' would automatically be given, but for some reason, that nature of ours were held back. Seeing a person get emotional is nothing new to us. This should be fine as it is, we should let the usual process move along. And I should not be bothering my mind with the subtle yet clear sting in my chest while I looked deeply into her cross-crested eyes.

I was still debating whether to answer no, or wait for Grandark to answer yes when she suddenly spoke.

"Fine!" she finally declared. "I give you my consent. Just please be gentle with me."

Drat. I was certain she'd choose option B. Oh well…

I placed my rough hands on her slim waist and braced her body. The mild scent of sweat swiftly travelled up my keen sense of smell, while the warm constricting body under my hands allowed me the luxury of a soft and smooth sensation from the touch. Her body shuddered, perhaps with the warmth of my breath suddenly touching her skin. Closer still I went, until my mouth finally landed on the wet, familiar taste of blood. I motioned my lips to play on the opening to clear away the red fluid which continuously escaping. She groaned with that, probably feeling the pain pierce through again.

"Zero, there's not much time, please hurry." I heard Grandark said.

Normally, he would not suggest an idea on which our necks will be on the line. This activity has left me vulnerable as well, and if our perceptive skills somehow decided to deceive us at this point, we would surely fall from a surprise attack.

With my tongue I pulled out the paste from the corner of my mouth and pushed it on the corners of the wound.

"Uggh…" her sound of anguish just got louder, but it was a good sign. It would seem the seed also had the capacity to combat germ formation, otherwise, she would not be reacting from this.

Her body is so soft… and the wound is not even enough to bare an insult to it. And her taste… she is definitely salty. I don't mind iodine at all. But maybe a touch of paper here and there…

The sounds coming out of her lips as I did this were enlivening my own blood for some reason. They were moans and whimpers between expressions of pain and relief mending uncomfortably together. I concluded that I want to hear them again, so I further secured my fingers surrounding her slim waist and motion my lips deeper unto the wound.

I was so exhilarated by the childish and soft sounds coming from her, but I didn't know why.

"Mr. Zero…" she called out

The task was done, so I pretended like it wasn't, and just continued nibbling on the part of her skin that wasn't wounded. She was certainly tasty. But I didn't want to be too indulgent, so I stood up. She was still blushing really bad, and when I licked my lips just to ease out the after-taste, she grew even redder.

"Good. Still plenty of time left. Ms. Lime, please gather your gear and let's head out."

"Erm… Ms. Lime?"

Grandark didn't have to look to understand that the girl is actually in a state of mild shock. Did I hit some sort of involuntary nerve or something? Well, the consistency of her blush actually tells me otherwise, so either the poison has taken its full effect, or something bit her on the face.

"I… I…" well, at least she could still speak, and move her hands on her face, "I have been soiled." She managed to say.

The statement didn't make any sense. My mind might not be wired for human terminologies after all. Regardless, I tried to comprehend it with what little understand allowed me to grasp. Then I concluded that she was perhaps pertaining to something like the palate for soil.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that Ms. Lime…" I began, tone full of confidence.

Grandark seemed to have tried to interrupt, "Um, Zero, might I suggest you shut up before you hurt yourself…"

But I continued, "…I know what soil taste like, and please believe when I say that you taste nothing like it. It's hard to put it to words, and I don't have much vocabulary on culinary arts, but I would definitely call you delicious and highly delectable. The combination of sweat and skin oil perfectly spice your taste. In fact…"

I didn't understand why she had to slap me. A simple 'be quiet' or 'please stop' would have sufficed. All well – Ryan have indeed summed up the situation when he said girls are mysterious. By consolation, at least we were able to build enough momentum to clean her up and get moving. I feel our stay here have had a very heavy price.

We have reached an isolated part of the forest, and have begun searching for the flower essential to the antidote. There weren't any monsters there much to my disappointment, but at least the terrain was challenging. Plus the upside landscape allows me a nice view from behind Ms. Lime. I'm not really sure where the enjoyment of merely having to look at her body came from, but it's definitely there.

"Apologize." Grandark said.

"For what?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter. Just apologize."

"Could you at least tell me what I did wrong?"

"I'm sorry." Lime suddenly said.

It was one of those few rare occasions when both Grandark and I would lose our guard and be surprised. She stood in front of us with a lot more vigor and color than what she started with. That strange sensation in my chest has suddenly turned light.

"You went through all the trouble of helping me, and then I returned the favor by slapping you. I truly am sorry."

She even bowed her head as if by ritual. Incredible. Why would she stoop there? If Grandark said I should apologize, that would at least mean I did something wrong.

"No, no, it's this moron's fault. I would have slapped him a couple more times if I had the chance."

"Excuse me, but I believe the apology was directed to me." I said.

Why bother arguing – it's not like I could outwit whatever schemes my weapon constructs. Then I heard her giggle, and suddenly realize, as she stood in front of me, how peculiar her smile is as well, and how intriguing that radiance in her eyes were.

"We should keep looking." I said, when there was enough silence between us to make me uncomfortable.

"Okay…"

We continued our search, but my mind wasn't focusing on the object to be found. If Grandark was sensing my thoughts he made no attempts to voice out his retorts like he normally does. I wish he would, though. His demented wisdom is still wisdom and its times like this that I need it. Something tells me that I'm not in the searching mood because my black heart has already found that which I have been looking for.

"May I post a question?" I asked. She was high up a tree and I was busying myself down low, but I knew she could hear me loud and clear.

"Go ahead." She said. She has gotten all light and bubbly since the paste I put on her earlier dried up and has taken its effect of disinfecting the wound and regulating momentary relief of constricted blood flow.

"Why do you do this?"

"Do what?" she returned the question.

"You are already beyond saving. Even if we do find the flower, there's still no guarantee that it will be sufficient for a detoxification agent."

"That may be," she answered, "but we still have to find it. People must not lose hope."

"So you're giving them hope, even if it is to be false?" I asked again.

"Of course." She said, as if the question wasn't so complicated, "I'd rather give people false hope than let them die in hopelessness."

Perhaps feeling the relief from the disorienting physical turmoil, her body felt like bursting through. In truth, her signs have shown considerable improvement, but I still could not tolerate her inconsiderate leap from the tree down, nor could her body. I immediately rushed to her side when I felt the ground shake with the landing of her and that awfully large weapon she wields.

"Are you daft, human?" the question came with slight anger this time. She wobbled a few paces forward before I was able to catch her.

"Whoah… my head is spinning…"

"Naturally," Grandark explained, "Your recklessness is cutting the inoculation effect in half. Like I said, we are just borrowing time, and it will certainly get shorter if you don't mellow down."

"Right, I'm sorry. But I did manage to find the plant."

She was so slim and light, and felt as fragile as when I held her back in the base, only this time she was smiling triumphantly, despite the heavy sweat and the shaking form. She then pointed up a hill south of where we were. It was only a few blocks away, and by my estimate, we'll be able to get it before…

"Intruders!"

"You dare defile the Ancient Forest?"

The two, tall figures of the sisters loomed down on us from a tree.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't Own Grand Chase

Horrific Chapter 4

* * *

The air immediately was filled with a sudden gush of tremors and violent vibes as if the entire surrounding was responding to their wrath. I saw them brandish their scythes, until one of them disappeared. The holy knight blinked in wonder despite the burden of her physical condition, completely clueless as to the behavior of the Storms.

"Where'd she go?"

"You have to ask -?"

I took one quick leap with the girl in my arms before Dark Storm was able to slice behind our backs. With the momentary safety away from her, I fell under the assumption that I could take the time in calculating my next few moves, which left me vulnerable to invisible wind slicing across my shoulders. When I turned to see the culprit, Furious Storm was still there, again readying another handful of knife-like artifact and then hurling it towards us.

With Lime in my arm and Dark Storm not too far in front, I didn't bother dodging, and just took the slices.

"Mr. Zero!"

"I'm fine." Indeed I was, although I would be lying if I say it didn't hurt like hell.

"Do you think they know we're after the flower?"

"Unlikely, but we have to do something about you first, Ms. Lime."

I took several leaps in an attempt to increase the space between us, but with two pursuers, both coordinated with extreme speed, it was very taxing.

Before long, Lime had grown weary of the safety of my arms and leaped down from a tree, diverting the attention of Furious Storm towards her. I would have gone after her falling form, had I not been preoccupied by an enormous blade swirling to me, ready to slice me in half.

"Oh dear."

The blade struck me on the side, its edge digging deep into my artificial, demonic body and bursting strings of blood and flesh in the open air. It was painful beyond words– but it was irrelevant, because my consciousness was brought forth by the existence of pain. My callous expression rose towards the bewildered guardian, who seem persistent in her attempt to run her weapon through me and cut me in half.

But I have already tightened my muscles – her weapon is not going deeper.

"Weak." I whispered, feeling a reserve of mana flow from the living sword at my back to my ready hand.

Despite her tall figure, I was still able to take hold of her neck, following the unexpected grasp with a crushing grip. She was immediately reduced to a squirming, unarmed mess, her pathetic excuse for a weapon falling down from the tree from which we stood.

"Time for a snack."

My free left hand then pulled up Grandark, and thrust him straight through the struggling creature's abdominal regions. Her feet began to convulse and she let loose a loud shriek, but that didn't end her agony. I made use of her vulnerable state and compressed a spell towards the great sword, sucking what feeble energy she had and converting it into mana.

"Ahh – refreshing." Grandark groaned in contentment.

Her thrashing didn't help her at all. In fact, it only caused the edges of Grandark's teeth to further carve its way across her mutilated lower half until her body, waist down, became completely separated. Storm let loose a louder, more animalistic yell.

"Oops." I said.

"Oh, for the love of – why did you kill her?" Grandark asked, exasperated.

"I didn't. She was the one moving about."

"You were the one who thrust me into her."

"Well, YOU are the one with sharp teeth! Furthermore, she's not dead yet."

"No, she's just dying."

Her strength was quickly depleting- which is putting it lightly, considering what you can accomplish with your lower half severed.

Grandark yawned, getting stuffed, perhaps. "Shouldn't we be going after Ms. Lime?"

"Right."

Dark Storm was clawing me furiously with her struggling arms, her body swaying in the process, chunks of masticated body parts falling in a messy gore below us, but I paid no heed to her fruitless attempt to free herself despite the ravenous wounds she was dealing on me. I continued to tighten my grip until her head began to swell, after which I made one full burst of strength and completely decapitated her. Elvish flesh and brain bits flew in the air, covering me with blood.

I watched her broken body remains fall with the rest of her separated parts. Despite the scene, I knew she's not yet dead.

The sound of metal clashing on metal travelled through the air and tickled my ears to delight – I love hearing that sound. I dashed quickly from tree to tree until I came in view with the source. Ms. Lime was swinging the Gavel all around the place, in a much slower pace than Furious, but it would seem her accurate placing and excellent footwork was compensating for that. Still, there were clear signs of struggle each time she'd block successfully, and every time the force of the blow would force her back.

She seems to be stalling. Was she expecting me to save her?

"Well, it's not like she can really do much in par with a Storm."

I tightened the clasp of my gloves and concentrated my next attack. The lower region seems to be a vulnerable spot for the elves, so it'd be a critical strike, enough to disorient her and enable a killing blow, before -

"Head's up!"

"Zero, look out!"

When I looked up, the first thing I saw was the tall elf bracing to swing her scythe, only this time she seemed to be directed towards me. Before I could grab Grandark for a defensive stance, or make an instinctive dodge, she was gone, a line of wind following her wake, enlivening the air with a clean slice like an enormous invisible blade being thrust forth.

It took my body a few seconds to react: a spray of blood escaping my ribs like fountain.

"Ughh – " this time, the wound was too deep, and crossed the threshold of pain I usually maintain, and I groaned, and fell on one knee.

"Get up, fool!" there was mild urgency in Grandark's voice, which was warranted, because apparently that was not the only attack.

Furious Storm was looming right behind me, and her weapon was already poised to strike down to cut off my head. Her shady eyes took a glint of something close to a sadistic intent, expected from a guardian when pushed to the brink of battle. As if sensing my busy, disordered thoughts, she decided not to waste time and simply struck down her scythe towards me.

My end was not a bother, though it would definitely be a surprise, and a load full of trouble for Grandark. He would have to find another vessel.

But that would call for another day – for now, I was spared, and when I opened my eyes I saw my supposed savior using the large head of the gavel to block the clean stroke of blade.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't Own Grand Chase

Horrific Chapter 5

* * *

The Storm's momentum was used against her, and Ms. Lime seemed to have quite the skill to do just that, as she twisted her ankle slightly for support and punch the back of the gavel to push the opposing force, the impact of which was enough to send her flying.

"Are you alright, Mr. Zero?" she asked, raising my by the arm.

"I may be wounded, but you're the one with a potent venom travelling across your body."

"Hahaha! The human actually saved you, Zero! I don't believe it!" Grandark bellowed.

"Why is he laughing? Is it odd that I have saved a fellow grandchaser?"

"Not really." I answered, converting mana into a healing wave across my body, my eyes glued on the storm sizing both of us up, "It's just that I have a reputation to be an independent entity among others, not needing further assistance."

"Huh?" she titled her head in question. This may not be the appropriate mood in the middle of the battle.

"What he means to say is – he doesn't need help, so his supposed 'comrades' don't help him."

"Even when you're wounded?"

"ESPECIALLY when's he's wounded." Grandark answered in a disgustingly happy tone, "because they know he functions best when battered, broken and bruised."

"So they let you get hurt?" she knelt down beside me, putting a palm on my face, "And they don't bother protecting you at all?"

"I never needed protection." I answered, hesitantly peeling my gaze from the guardian and looking into her soft, ocean green eyes.

There, in the perpetual sparkle of her orbs, I saw pain which was beyond what she had been tolerating within the past few hours. As ridiculous as it may sound, it seemed to transcend beyond physical torment, as such hurt more severely.

Those eyes of hers further softened, and I soon found myself in a tight embrace.

"That's – that's just horrible!" she said, and much to my further astonishment, she was crying.

"Grandark, keep senses on the guardian please." I asked.

Fortunately, Furious seemed to be calculating her chances and the odds of defeating us both in one go. She was sizing us up, brandishing her scythe and raising random totems to heal herself. She didn't seem aware of how unbecoming and out of place the mood was between the holy knight and me.

"Ms. Lime, please compose yourself. We are in the middle of a battle." I said, trying to peel her off me.

"I know. I'm sorry, it's just," she pulled back, wiping her face and trying desperately to steady her breathing. "It's just not right – you work so hard, and generously for the country, but no one seems to care for you."

Tears, from her eyes, and they're being shed for me.

But why?

"Ms. Lime…"

"And I'm sorry," she interrupted me, "I was too insensitive, and too naïve, to know as much."

Her palm, on my face – it was the gentlest thing I have felt, the purest sensation my horrendous body had received. There was so much affection in that simple hold that I lost all variables in my brains, and found myself just staring at her. She continued to cry, while Grandark continued to collect dark energy around us.

All this time, with those agonizing wounds punctured on her body, she didn't take a moment to cry, not a tear feel from her, nor any complaint from her lips.

What is happening?

"Sorry to interrupt, young ones, but it appears are problem are far from over."

With the wound completely healed and with my stack of force restored, I managed to adjust my awareness to what was happening. We have been taking out time, and so was Furious. One would ask why, if one didn't know what these elves are capable of. Sadly, Grandark and I do. I saw the quizzical look on Ms. Serenity, perhaps wondering why the creature is not engaging us, specifically in the moment when she was able to strike me down.

"Step back." Grandark ordered.

Ms. Lime lifted her heavy weapon and complied, though it was still clear from her face she did not know what was going on. She didn't have to spend time wondering though, for just as we have distanced ourselves from her, another scythe went slicing from behind. It was a surprise attack, but I took hold of my partner by the waist and rolled in a quick dodge.

"Oh, sneaky." Grandark snickered.

Dark Storm now stands in front of us, scythe poised and waiting, and then I took another dodge, cursing the weight of the Lime's weapon.

"Drat! Furious cast that resurrection spell quicker than I foresaw."

"And if we are to consider her horrible death a few minutes back, I doubt if she's willing to let us off the hook. Ms. Lime, evasive actions please."

I couldn't afford to keep hold on her, but she didn't need me to. Two strikers, two targets – the odds are even, but we can tip that to our favor, since our bodies are more capable in various dungeons. We quickly adjusted our movements, Lime and me, so that we were evading both their attacks and at the same time maneuvering to a safe distance.

"Mr. Zero!"

I was about to land on a nearby branch, and I didn't see the trap that was set there. But lime did, so she pushed her body towards me and saved us both from fatal state.

Unfortunately, the gavel was too much of a burden, so her knee ended up touching the explosive totem. The explosion sent her flying closer to where the sisters were, and they wasted no time in exchanging strikes. From afar, I watched helplessly as she took movements that were clearly struggling, but were not enough to save her from various cuts and slices.

I dashed forth, and turned Grandark into a drill, bursting through their huddled forms. By the time I got there, the guardians had already did a number on her, and she was convulsing in a bloody mess.

"Ms. Lime, don't move, I have to provide you – ARGHH!"

"Profane intruders! You shall die!"

While I kneel before a half-broken knight, the sisters took turns into striking me from behind, something I purposely ignore, while I thrust a ball of red spell through the girl's body. Her flickering consciousness came to full life, and she immediately swung the gavel up, sending both guardians into mid air.

My back had been badly butchered by then, but I chose to ignore it.

"Oh Zero, we have to –"

"No, there's no time. The flower we're looking for – it's that one." I pointed, her eyes followed and we both gaze up, five stories in the air, suspended on a tree's branch, that singular white flower that will detoxify the victims of the caravan attack.

As if finally sensing our motive, the guardians towered over the same tree and braced their scythes together as if to form a wall against the flower.

"Geez, this is going to be troublesome." Grandark said, and I couldn't agree more.

I was already defying my own threshold, with blood continuously flowing through the open wounds on my back. I looked at Ms. Lime, and saw that she somehow recovered from the strikes earlier, but it seemed the inoculation is wearing off. We have to get that flower and purge her of this toxin, but with the Storms at full force like that…

"I will act as a diversion." Ms. Lime said, already turning pale, "You get the flower."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't Own Grand Chase

Horrific Chapter 6

* * *

"No!" I yelled.

Beneath my apathetic look, I could tell I was tormented inside. Because I knew we could not reach that flower and at the same time survive the assault from the guardians, and because I know that in the end, I cannot bring both the flower and Ms. Lime with me back home. I didn't bother arguing with myself, and trying to figure out why this foolish, and never before felt sentiment was overpowering me. I was only certain that at that moment, her vigilance, and her endurance, has now reached its climax.

"Mr. Zero, there is no other way…"

"Yes there is. We just haven't thought it through."

"And you still have the luxury of time to think in situation like this, eh?"

"But,"

"Listen, Zero," Grandark elevated himself from my back, "only Ms. Lime can divert their attacks. No other skill can create such aggression from hostilities like she does. She's our only chance to..."

"Very well," I said, "as soon as I grab the flower, we dash here."

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Zero." She said. She was no gasping for air and using the Gavel to support herself, "You – have to get the flower, and teleport back to town. Arme will be waiting."

My eyes grew wide.

"This is – plan C." she further said, forcing a smile on her struggling face.

"No. I will not cooperate."

"Zero."

"I will not cooperate."

"Don't be stubborn, child!" Grandark literally roared, and far back I saw the guardians taken back a bit, as if his sudden fury has further intimidated them, "I know you already resigned to the fact that we cannot accomplish this mission without sacrificing something."

"The mission is to assist Ms. Lime, and to bring her home safely." I said, desperate in this argument.

"The mission is to assist her, period!"

"To ensure that no harm can be done to her."

"To find the flower, and deliver it to the alchemist! STOP ARGUING WITH ME, BOY! WE CANNOT SAVE LIME SERENITY! SHE WILL DIE!"

We turned silent after that terrifying surge from Grandark – me, the guardians, the entire forests. Perhaps now they realize how much power he holds. I turned my head to Ms. Lime, and she seemed appeased with herself, even after that declaration. Wasn't she upset for us planning to leave her before? Didn't plan C cause her great discomfort, similar to the one I felt when I said it to her?

Why is she smiling at me like that?

"Mr. Zero, we have to do this."

I cannot afford to be taken over by my emotions. They are too foreign to me, and too confusing. I cannot explain them, and I cannot use them. Grandark must've sensed this.

I took another flare from Grandark's eyes and planted it in the ground. An invisible wave rippled across the forest, finding all living creatures and skewering them with life-sucking orchid. The Guardians were affected as well, and it took them off their entranced state and was not poised for another round. I took my stance in concentration, and then began walking towards the flower, leaving behind me Ms. Lime, and all those foolish sentiments that grew because of her.

Upon seeing my advance, the guardians launched forth, ready to bring me down in one unified strike, but the holy knight took them on.

"I am your enemy," she declared. I didn't have to look to know her move. Demolish Hammer is always introduced by a silent leap, and then followed by an earthshaking bomb drive of the gavel's head on the ground. What was remarkable, though, was how she managed to avoid hitting me, while piercing the guardians with spikes of rock that jettisoned from the ground.

That was enough to take their attention, and force them to attack her. Soon, they were engaged with the holy knight, cutting through the air with swift swings of their scythes. Ms. Lime took her time in dodging, and finding specific moments to strike. With their proximity having been reduced and with the gavel being a weapon of unreasonable mass, there was hardly a swing of it the guardians evaded.

My own task was at hand. I patiently started walking towards the tree, dragging Grandark behind me. A nuklemon made a mistake of rolling through the bushes and slamming unto me, hoping to knock me out. But I wasn't. I simply swung the large sword down, and let the aftermath of Grandark's X marks do it's real damage. One hit, and the creature burst into a poisonous cloud.

That hardly took any of my attention. Other than the fact that I know no creature hear could cause me real fatal state, my mind was preoccupied, confused even.

"You're upset." Grandark said.

I didn't answer.

"You want to save her."

I placed him back behind me, and started leaping on the branches.

"She cried for you."

The forest from this view looked really hostile. A number of monsters were storming our way.

"She saved you."

I finally reached the white flower.

"While she miserably failed to save herself."

Very carefully, I carve the part of the branch from which it had grown

"And didn't even cry for her own pathetic fate."

"Shut up." I said, gazing at the flower in my hand.

"You are affected."

"I said shut up."

"You're falling for her."

"Grandark…"

"Beyond the lust you felt for her body, that single tear affected you more. Your heart has turned languid."

"…I said…"

"You are being driven by emotion."

"SHUT UP!"

I yelled, pulled him from my back and threw him down the tree.

Below us, a dozen creatures were waiting, ready to attack me. But they all turned to irrelevant pulps of ravished flesh and broken bones when Grandark burst into a giant spike from the ground. I leaped down, feeling thunder looming over my head, and pulled him up from the ground.

"You do that again without my consent, I'll have a spike shove right through your ass." He threatened, and for certain he really would do that. In fact he had done it before.

"I'm sorry." I said, gazing down at the plant in my hand, feeling guilty as I realize how unbecoming it is for something so beautiful to be held by something filthy like myself.

"You got the flower?"

"Yes."

I placed the fragile thing in the flask, and threw the sword behind me.

"Good. Then let's go save that foolish human."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't Own Grand Chase

Horrific Chapter 7

* * *

Reaching their battleground, I stopped, stunned at the sight of Furious Storm, her blade pierced through the girl's left shoulder, holding her body up like she was a piece of fruit broken from a branch. Her face was one of contained pain, and restraint. Before I could wonder where the twin storm is, I saw a line of bronze flash in cross formation, and then it became clear what they were doing.

While Dark storm keeps the blade skewered through her shoulder, Furious moves in a dance of blade, making lines after lines of brutal slices cutting through body, butchering every area of her fragile flesh.

Her face was crumpled, but she was clearly awake, clearly enduring what was happening. Setting aside the effect of the venom, the torture was flushing out so much blood from her. I can see her eyes struggle open, flickering to a close everytime Furious would go through her. Her body had stopped moving, paralyzed by weakness and the lack of blood, but she refused to lose consciousness.

She's holding it in, the pain, the desire to scream, to ask for my help. She is the diversion, and she will endure to be so, until she is nothing but a heap of shredded human flesh.

"Zero, wait."

Grandark said, before I was overpowered by my emotions again. Lime seemed to have noticed my arrival, but not the storms. They were too busy responding to the aura of Agression she continuously radiates amidst her agony.

A wave of psychic spell silently connected Grandark and Lime, and there they communicated.

"Blind spot." he told me. "From up high."

I quickly understood, and began leaping on the tree adjacent to where they were butchering her. My movement was in haste, as if my own life depended on it. But I have never been conscious of the value of my own life, I have never cared if I die, let alone get hurt. There has never been an importance for my sake. And right now, there still isn't. All other things are defeated in par with how much value I put in obtaining power.

The value has been forfeited. Now, there is something more important I want to protect, and she is currently dying a slow, painful death.

Finally reaching the peak of the tree, I quickly stepped into a silent zone of intense concentration, momentarily suspending all faculties. Grandark was in sync with me, collecting as much energy as he can by the meager amount of force left in the area.

After a while, I was ready. I tightened a fist with each hand until my fingers had dug through my own palm and blood was gushing through. From behind, Grandark had started transferring demonic wave from his own body to my hand, coating the liquid with a sinister mixture.

I took a big leap from the tree, and went diving to where they were. In time with Furious's poise, I landed between all three of them, and spread my contaminated blood in the air. I followed the action with a chronosphere to suspend time, and have them fall into a frozen state. The spell went out like a green fountain from my fist. Before either of the guardians could react, and gave life to the micro droplets of crimson hanging around us.

The droplets condensed after sensing their target, and collected into balls of spikes. With the guardians stuck, one in each demonic sphere, they found themselves strangled and constricted into a horrible flurry of needles, formed from each droplet, given life and piercing them inside out from the ball.

The chronosphere dropped, and that's when they realized how much damage they took, and that their other target had joined the fun again.

They shrieked, recovering from the attack, and then vanished, with Furious Storm still leaving deadly effect in her wake. Fortunately, Dark Storm didn't bring her barbequed victim with her. Lime got relieved from the tormenting scythe and fell on the ground.

"Ms. Lime," I whispered her name, holding her broken, tattered body in my arms, "Ms. Lime, please open your eyes."

She did, and the first thing that followed was her hand on my face, matched with a smile on hers. How could she afford to comfort me at her state? She started to force herself up, wincing with the pain of each open wound, oozing blood and puss.

"You mustn't get up." I told her, almost in a begging manner.

"You - have the flower?" she asked. Her question was followed by a wet, sticky cough with blood splurting out of her mouth.

"Yes, yes I have. Now, what remains of the mission is to bring you home."

"No," she answered weakly, shaking her head and still retaining that smile, "what remains of the mission is for you to take it to Arme."

"You can't seriously,"

"I have yet to accomplish my task as the distraction. The sisters will be back in a few moments."

I was refusing to believe the situation, even though my logic is telling me there is no point into saving her now. With the wounds, and with the venom, whatever chances she had of surviving the day has been reduced to none. But for some reason, I was going against everything my mind is telling me. I continued to hold her in my arms, hoping she'd see past through this and push on for her own survival.

But knowing how resolute she is, she will not ask to be saved.

In fact, she never asked to be saved.

She startled me with one full swing of her body that allowed her to stand tall and composed. Her last ounces of will are now diverted to the tolerance of pain, and the overcoming of weakness.

"Mr. Grandark, if you please." she said, turning to us both, still pale, sweating, and bloody, but with an unreadable expression on her beautiful face.

"Ms. Lime..."

"There's no other choice. We have to do this."

"Very well. Zero."

"Yes."

I walked towards her and held out Grandark to her. I closed my eyes and concentrated my healing unto Grandark. I then felt my head sting, dizziness suddenly taking over my concentration. I opened my eyes, and saw the wave that is being transferred to Lime.

It was color blue, not red.

"No." I said, and tried to pull Grandark from her grasp, but it was too late. The transfer has been completed. "No, you can't."

"Hold on to the flower, Mr. Zero. And Mr. Grandark, hold on to Mr. Zero."

"NOOO!"

I wasn't able to move after that. She turned around, wound still flowing with blood, still open, but strength and mana completely restored. Grandark has cast a spell on me, to literally hold me to place. They both know I would try to stop her. Whatever communication transpired when their minds connected earlier, they left me out of some details, the most crucial of which is one last burst of White Magic to annihilate the sisters, which would also further double the damage she already has.

My muscles were tight with the spell, and I cannot break free of it. The cruelty of Grandark, shown now in its fury, not when he was being his sadistic self trying to break through people's will, not when he finds joy in the agony of those in battle, but now that he has made me to watch the death of a person that changed me completely.

"Grandark, please."

"No, Zero, I want you to watch this."

True to what Lime expected, the sisters launched forth after recovering from a tree, my domain having caused considerable damage, but not nearly enough to kill them, something the holy knight obviously wanted to accomplish. As the guardians swung their scythes, readying to thrust it down, Lime stroke the staff of the gaven, concentrated the energy that Grandark gave her, and then turned her head towards me.

She gave me one last smile, before obliterating the sisters in a single white burst of blinding light, the pureness of which was tarnished only by the blood that sprayed up from her open wounds.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Grand Chase

Horrific Chapter 8

* * *

Orbs of Pure Magic started escaping Lime's fallen body, and began travelling around us, healing my wounds and re-calibrating my concentration. It was then that Grandark released me, but there was no longer any point to it. Ms. Lime is now nothing more than bloody mess, and although her eyes still had a flicker of life in them, it is only a matter of moments before she surrenders to death's grip.

"Zero,"

"Please, Grandark, not yet."

"Listen to me, boy. Take her body, and teleport back to the barracks."

My mind was too numb, and my heart too hurting. No wonder my creator made me with little regard for emotions. It is but a fleeting, pointless force that renders the owner powerless. But yes, I will retrieve her, or whatever corpse would be waiting for me. I'll bring her back, I'll bury her, and I will make sure to forget everything else.

"Zero, we have to - uh-oh."

All around the forest, a horrible chorus of monsters roared. The death of the guardians has enlivened the creatures to maddening fury, and now they circle over, waiting for the specific moment to strike us down. Fangs barred, claws inching forth, tails dripping with poison and animalistic intent vibrating through their hungry mouths.

I didn't feel like fighting anymore, mostly because there seem to be no point to it. The first person, and perhaps the only person, who shed a tear for me, and who sacrificed herself for me, now dying in my arms.

"Are you really going to surrender to fate like this?" Grandark asked, no anger or disappointment - just a blank question.

"What's the point of fighting Grandark? Perhaps, even if I do fend these feral creatures off, it would be too late... for the victims of the attack... too late, even for her."

"No it's not" Grandark forced control over my body again, and made me stand up. "False hope over hopelessness, lad. Weren't you paying attention?"

With Grandark to consider, perhaps I would have motive to keep on fighting. I fancied the thought about Lime Serenity, how beautiful her smile was, and how strong her resolve is.

Strong - really, the only term to describe her. I suddenly found myself desiring for strength once more, but not the one I have been blindly pursuing, but the one she had all along.

"Shall we do sword stance?"

"No." I said, reclipping the gloves in my hands, "I will tear these creatures with my bare hands."

"Wahahaha!" Grandark roared in laughter, perhaps enjoying my sudden transformation, "Very well, but it looks as though we'll still be running short on sport despite this number of targets."

"What? Why?" I asked.

A familiar voice echoed through the forest, carrying with it a formidable blend of words -

_Spirits of the valiant arise_

_conquer the abyss with light, and sword, and might_

_Let your shining blade cut through fear and blight_

_Be one with my voice, and from our land ignite_

_Let your power be known_

_KANNAVAN STRIKE!_

A young man with long blue hair fell from the air and landed with his sword thrusting on the ground. The wave of white magic scattered around us. The luminated soil beneath our feet then came to life with blades and swords from ancient, fallen warriors bursting up, destroying all the creatures up in the tree.

"The chivalrous knight of Kannavan sure knows how to make an entrance." Grandark said. The boy stood up and swiped his blade clean.

He grinned at us and then spoke, "Well, it's good for an impression. Speaking of entry..."

I turned my head to the direction he was looking at and saw a figure with a purple cloud of death decorating him. Each lazy, arrogant step he took left several monsters falling, dead. His eyes were white with madness, sword, irrelevant, held in a back hand style. He was killing everything in his path, and he's not even lifting his sword in doing so. Those who had enough instincts to flee didn't find safety higher up the trees. I watched as one by one, they fall on the ground as if struck by some unseen blade. Upon closer look, I saw that each attack was clean, no blood, no mess, just one effortless strike causing death, from someone who is too quick to be seen.

I was about to consult Grandark as to what was happening, when Lass Isolet appeared behind me. Now it makes sense.

"Is she going to be alright?" he asked, looking down at Ms. Lime, his usually cold voice quivering with worry. He then turned towards the gladiator and gave him an exasperated look. "Lord Sieghart, do you mind?"

"Oh, sorry." the immortal sealed back his own rage and madness, and stopped down towards Lime to check her pulse.

He sighed deeply, and then gave me a serious look. And then, for the first time perhaps in the history of the world, "I'm sorry we weren't here any sooner." he apologized.

"Where's the flower?" he asked.

"Here." I handed him the flask, but he didn't take it. He just grinned at me, and then turned to Lass.

"Hey kid, mind plowing a way for us?" he asked.

The slasher sighed, "Don't call me kid." he said softly, and then took a stance, bracing himself for that infamous strike of his.

I took the dying girl in my arms and then gazed at her face, still lovely and divine despite the lack of life. Her entire body is, in a way, mutilated, with deep gashes all over her. It would take her months to recover from this, if she does survive...

...if...

"Perhaps we should leave her here. That IS the holy knight way - to purify the sight of their date with their spirit." I heard Ronan whisper.

"She's not yet dead." Grandark suddenly said, surprising all of us, most especially me, "Perhaps she won't be even after a hundred or more years.

"What are you saying?" Sieghart asked.

A spark of lightning bolted around me. That normally means my sword has a sudden surge of ideas, and he is not brimming with excitement.

"No time to explain. Mr. Isolet, how much longer?"

"Already on it."

He was faster than a mili second. Similar to what I saw with Furious Storm's teleport strikes, his was made a long, clean line forward until we all saw a clearing a the end. All things, living or otherwise, were wiped in that attack, and it looked as if a part of the forest was turned into an paved road, except this one had blood and gore from the unfortunate victims.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't Own Grand Chase

Horrific Chapter 9

* * *

We all followed the path, until the clearing led us to the teleport area.

In town, the whole city gathered in the square where the teleportation dropped us. I saw Arme and Amy organizing the victims lying in their stretchers into circular formation. The families were also there, but they were not allowed in the inner circle of what looked like an alchemic spell formation. Elesis, decorated once again with bandages and supported by a cane, was standing by a house near the square. From the looks of it, their share of the mission was more or less successful, though like my own, it was also disastrous.

"You're going to be alright." Arme, holding the hand of an old man who was pale as a marble.

"Zero, did you get the flower?" Amy asked, running towards me.

I gestured for the flask dangling by my side. She carefully took it, and ran back to where Arme was, concocting the spell. I saw them ripped through the petals and crush them together.

They were being too delicate about it, and understandably so, because that one whole flower provided only one drop of what they needed.

I have never seen Amy so serious, Elesis so wounded, Arme so worked up, and Sieghart so powerless. This was really beyond their character. Things seemed organized, but there is a clear aura of disheartedness in the air, as if everyone knew that despite all of these efforts, their loved one would still die.

Their loved ones - women, men, children, the elderly, the attack held no quarter, and target a civillian caravan and left these victims. Wails of helplessness and anguish all around the me, and I, in the middle of the circle, stood there, with my own 'loved one' in my pathetic arms, barely showing life. She had stopped breathing, but her body was still gushing out blood.

"Zero, please leave Lime there and step away from the circle." Arme yelled, a large book in hand.

"Now!"

She sounded fearful, mad even. Who wouldn't be, when you're handling such complicated task of combining actual science with ancient magic, at the same time making sure that under the approval of Rin there will be no profane spells involved. Include the arduous tasks of comforting those at death's door and you'll definitely turn the chibi mage into a frustrated, stressed-out mess.

"I will not." I said.

"What?"

"Let him be." Grandark told her, "Just cast the spell."

"But I don't know the effect it would have on demons."

"Neither do I. Why don't we find out?"

Everyone grimaced at how jovial Grandark sounded, as if he was enjoying the moment.

The circle of spell was carved on the cobalt ground in a skillful fashion of lines, circles and symbols. I suspected it was mostly from Dio's help, but he wasn't here - probably trying to avoid attention. Arme started chanting the spell, using foreign language i have never heard before. While doing so, Amy began to pour the pot of white, liquid on the circle. Slowly, the liquid traveled as if with its own life, turning the entire formation of the spell into white, illuminating the square.

Everyone's breath was held, seeing the magical event happen before them. By the looks of Elesis, I can tell Arme has never used this one before, at least not at this level and volume.

All of a sudden, everyone turned to Arme. Her face, glowing with the overflow of mana inside of her, has turned pale. Her wide eyes remained focus and certain, her hands outstretched with the book receiving enough magic to elevate on its own. But her entire facial expression showed panic and astonishment.

"The spell," she said softly, weakly, "It's - incomplete."

Everyone gasped, in disbelief, including Elesis and Ronan. Lass, standing from afar, closed his eyes in defeat. Amy immediately burst into tears.

I couldn't care less of what was happening. I all I did was gaze at the girl in my arms, and how, admittedly for the first time since Duel's defeat, I realized I am not as powerful as I thought. Arrogantly, I pressured my venture into search for more strength, realizing afterwards the there is more power in a moment with her, than with an eternity in a journey.

"Yes it is." Grandark said. I would have told him that now is not the best time, if he wasn't overflowing with some power I have never felt before.

And then it struck me... the spell!

"We're missing one ingredient, Grandark." Arme yelled, also in the verge of tears, "Without it, the spell would be undone."

"Oh, but you DO have the last ingredient!" for some reason, everyone's head turned to me, "And it's the disgusting, perverted demon standing in the middle of the circle."

"Eh?"

"What? Zero is the last ingredient?" asked Ronan.

"Well technically no, but now's not the best time to explain." Grandark said, voice picking pace with excitement, "Zero, hurry and absorb the white magic."

"Huh?"

"Just do it, fool!"

At this point, my mind was too lethargic from Lime's impending death to even argue. I gently laid her on the shining ground, tucking strands of green hair behind her ear, and momentarily appreciating her childish beauty. I slowly knelt, concentrated my dwindling energy, and placed my gloved palm on the ground. My demonic body seemed to reject white magic, but I was able to force it to tame.

Slowly, the white light started to fade, replaced by a dark glower of the ground. The patients inside the circle squirmed in discomfort, for through the corrupted liquid around them, they could feel evil eyes peering at them through another dimension.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

I heard Ronan yell. Then I heard other movements, Lass restraining Ronan and Seighart giving instructions to Amy. He further ordered Ame to continue with the spell.

"Excellent," Grandark said, "Now, summon the orchids."

"What?" even I have to look at him with such suggestion. Was he asking me to further hurt these people?

"Yes, I'm asking you to do exactly that." he said, perhaps reading my mind. "But only through a specific nerve point."

The people around us were getting confused, scared, and apprehensive. Several Kannavan guards have formed around me, spears poised and ready to launch at me with the slightest indication of hostility.

"Now, Zero, how small can you reduce the orchids to?"

Finally, I understood what he wanted to happen.

The moment I pulled out Grandark from my back, people started to scream. Those inside the circle began to panic and struggled to get out, crawling and limping away, but Seighart has seen through Grandark's plan, and was ordering people to get back inside, and to trust Arme's magic. Lass, Ronan and Amy turned busy in pacifying the panicking mob outside the circle while beyond that, Dio appeared out of nowhere to contain the retaliating guards. A blue light enveloped the entire circle, artificial shapes showing through the hexagon pattern of the sphere. Mari has joined me in the circle, cast a barrier to further protect us, and beckoned me to hurry.

I focused all my efforts to the specific target in each person standing here, and then envisioned the size of the orchid. This is going to be difficult, messy, and will probably end up without everyone hating me - but still...

"...orchid..."

A few, small spikes rushed from the ground and punctured everyone's wrist, including mine, Lime's and Mari's. The civilians groaned and panicked even more, but as soon as I felt that each foliage has struck its designated target and that no one was critically hurt, I began to transfer the white magic from my body to them.

The white glow that was once illuminated the circle now shone from their bodies. Lime in my arms began to glow as well, though there was still a breath to be taken from her lips.

The people, those outside and those within the circle, all gasped, as they witness the process of purification take place. Once the entire magic had been transferred, I pulled the spikes down, slowly, carefully - these annoying civilians are not as durable as I am, and they would certain complain even though it merely took a few minutes of having a barbeque stick go through your wrist.

After a few minutes, the dark glow of the circle had stopped, and so did the white radiance of those struck by my orchid. There was a moment of silence before someone, ignoring the bleeding in his wrist, placed both hands on his face, and felt the warmth of normal blood flow. He pulled up his shirt and looked at his ribs, probably the place where he was struck.

The wound has closed completely.

It was then they realized and he shouted, "He did it! We're cured."

That was the catalyst to a flurry of cheers, screams of joy and festive outbursts. The patients inside, no longer incapacitated by the venom, ran outside the circle and embraced their loved ones. Amy and Arme was crying with joy, hugging each other and thanking their goddess for such generosity and mercy. Seighart was immediately giving instructions to Ronan and Lass. Dio had disappeared somewhere, of course, and so did Mari.

But I couldn't care less about them.

All I cared about was the girl in my arms. I patiently waited, and waited, expecting her eyes to open.

But she didn't.

I tore her armor off, and saw that the poisoned wound has closed.

But why...

"The wounds she took from the guardians were too great. And if she didn't cast the Redemption spell..."

Grandark wasn't able to finish his explanation, for I pulled her to me and gave one powerful scream that rendered everyone in the town to silence.

Her foolish resolve, her unending perseverance, her hope - everything came flashing back my mind, but none of that mattered.

"It's not fair! It's not fair!" I yelled, amidst my continuous roars of anguish.

Finally, before I could defy it, tears started flowing from my eyes, matching the weight of my voice and the intensity of my pain. I knelt there, crying my, yelling her name over and over again, crying for the only girl who cried for me, crying for the most powerful warrior in all of the land and in all of the worlds.

Crying for the hope she had cling into until her last breath - the hope that had given her strength to push through everything.

I looked at her face, and beyond the tears and the hurting, I still found myself entranced to her beauty. Her eyes closed peacefully, her body unmoving, her lips breathless, her pulse weak and dying, her...

...wait... pulse...

"Zero, the seeds!"

I reached from my pocket, and there they were.

"Ms. Arme! Cast another spell!" ordered Sieghart, again ahead of the situation.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Grand Chase

Horrific: Final Chapter

(Warning: Lemony nonsense - and no, Lime is not underage here. I think I missed details on age, but what the heck. Please use your imagination, and enjoy.)

* * *

Consciousness slowly crept back to her.

She didn't have any initial expectations after death, but she was sort of hoping she'd be dead.

…death…

Finally, her eyes shot open. She found herself in a room, her room, the lighting of which is soft and soothing.

The scent of a familiar elven ointment lingered in the air.

She could hear silly, squishy sounds that made her giggle.

She supported her body with her elbows and found eye-dropping details before her.

First, she was wearing nothing but laced panties.

Second, she was feeling remarkably good about something being done to her.

Third, there was a crop of spiky, ashen hair between her legs, and it was moving up and down her thighs.

Forth, and most disconcerting one, the full realization that that crop of ashen hair belonged to someone's head, and that someone is Zero.

The demon stopped his hungry licks on the knight's thighs and looked up.

"Ah, Ms. Lime, you are awake. I'm glad!" he declared blankly, wiping the saliva that had stringed between her skin and his lips.

Lime's words got stuck somewhere out the room, but she didn't need specific words to scream her lungs out and pull the sheets to cover herself.

"W-what are you doing to me?"

"I'm currently in the process of applying medicinal herbs on your body."

"Huh?"

Zero's head turned to the plate of a familiar looking paste on a table beside the bed.

"You have taken a great number of wounds, and I am here to administer external curing." He crawled towards her and yanked the blanket away, "And we're not done yet."

She felt so vulnerable now, having her body exposed like that. She curled up, pulling her knees on her chest and her arms around her. She threw Zero an accusing, pleading look, but that look was only returned by a hungry stare.

"Ms. Lime, you are so beautiful."

Under his grasp she was powerless, as Zero tore her from comfort zone and repositioned her on the bed, placing her arms on top of her head and using his knees to spread her legs apart.

"No, please, Mr. Zero, don't." She pleaded, looking away.

Despite this handling, Lime didn't feel any rough hold on her. The weakness brought by the venom and her recovering body has left no ounce of strength in her, so his moves were gentle, affectionate, even as he had her pinned on the bed, there was no pressure being applied at all.

"I thought you have died." He suddenly said, softly, huskily, "I have never acknowledged fear in my life, but I admit that as you laid there in my arms, I was so afraid."

Lime turned her head, and saw his beautiful face, free of eyewear, showing her yellow orbs filled with restrained joy.

"That's why, when Grandark discovered the potency of the seeds, I immediately acted. And then, you started breathing again. I was so happy."

She doesn't recall having seen him like this, looking so young with his honesty.

"Mr. Zero."

"Ms. Lime, I'm so happy that you are alive," he whispered, gently rubbing their cheeks together. Despite herself, Lime enjoyed the sweet gesture and relished in the feel of his smooth skin, but the enjoyment was short lived.

"I'm also happy that you are now laying on a bed, naked, and exposed to my caresses."

Her eyes turned panicky again, blood rushing to her face in a dark shade of blush. Zero took note of it.

"Oh look, your cheeks are gaining color. Are you perhaps aroused at our current position?" he asked casually.

"Not aroused! Embarrassed! Humiliated! Do you even know how this reflects on us? To me in particular?" she asked, her voice squeaky with helplessness.

"I couldn't care less about our reputation. All I want is to cure you."

"How does laying on top of each other naked going to accomplish that?" she asked, getting more and more flustered as her eyes travelled down his hairless, buffed body, covered only by a pair of boxers that did little to hide the shape of his manhood.

"Stimulation would ensure that the medicine orally transmitted to you would properly circulate across your body." He said, eyeing certain areas of her bare physique where the slashes were made. "And I think we are doing great progress with that."

Lime considered her own body, and remembered the numerous hits she endured. But now, there wasn't even a single trace of scar.

"I can't do anything about this, though." Zero pointed at the wound inflicted to her by the bandits.

Lime touched it, and found it already closed. "And the people?" she asked.

"All cured, and well – except for a deep wound on their wrist which I will have to be answerable for."

Lime giggled at him, understanding the situation finally, and feeling relief wash throughout her being.

"You saved us, Zero." She said, "Thank you."

"No Ms. Lime." Zero took her hand, lifted them to his face, and kissed her fingers, "YOU saved us. I simply clung on that hope you gave me."

"Even though it was, in a way, false?" she inquired in jest.

"Even though. You gave me that hope, and it was all the power I ever needed."

There was yet to be a smile on his face. Perhaps next time, Lime thought, she can teach him that. But she didn't have any qualms on smiling at him, or him placing a loving palm on her face in silent affection, the same one she gave him back in the forest.

But when she felt another hand grope her left breast, it was another story.

"Eeep!" she yelped, "What are you doing?!"

She crawled away from him, and then realized that the bed was a bit too big to offer any escape route.

"Stimulation. I have to stimulate you."

"Why?" she asked, voice quivering again.

"For the medicine," he said, but was crawling towards her like a hungry animal, "Please trust me, Ms. Lime, and let me handle those delectable breasts of yours."

"No, don't! AH!"

Zero managed to pull her kicking legs and pressed his hips between them. All Lime could do is wail in shame, and cover her face with her hands. Then she felt something even more – surprising.

"Ah, this feels good." Zero said, rubbing his cock on her pussy. The layers of underwear each were wearing did little to save her from feeling his staff on her clit, or from giving him heavenly delight of a soft, indirect fuck. "Ms. Lime, you are so delicate, and you feel so supple down there, what a wonderful feeling you are giving."

"This is – the worst!" she said, face still covered by her hand, "I'm being raped, corrupted, sexually taken advantage of." She ranted, mostly because she was feeling horrible for the pleasure she was also experiencing down there.

"Oh? You are?" Zero asked, the motion of his hips unabated.

"Yes I am! And when you're done with me, I will be impregnated, and will be forced to quit the holy knights because I will have been defiled.

There was a look of confusion on Zero's face as he looks down at her with those large, amber eyes of his.

"Hm, I'm not going to impregnate you."

Lime looked through her fingers and saw the calm look on his face, ignoring the continuous thrusts of his dick on her.

"You… wont?" she asked.

"No, because we're not married yet."

"But what you're doing right now – isn't that -"

"Like I said, this is simply stimulation. I have yet to ask you to be in relationship."

"What kind of relationship?" the shade of red on her face has changed, and her heart was running through a new excitement.

"A sexual relationship of course. One where we can have intercourse every single day for the rest of our lives."

Lime gasped in astonishment at how shameless he can be.

"That was actually a joke. Asin said you will find it funny."

"I don't find it funny! Ughh…" she covered her mouth for letting out a moan from where he struck her sensitive spot.

"To be direct, I don't know what kind of relationship. All I know is that I want to be with you, always, not let you out of my sight. I want to protect you, from the dangers of the dungeons, and from filthy hands that would want to grab you breast."

That actually reminded him about his favorite part, from which he paired the rubbing of his cock on her pussy, with the molding of her breasts with both his hands. He may not know how to smile, but he does know how to look, and act perverted.

Lime couldn't restrain the sounds escaping her lips anymore, as Zero has added insult to her pleasure by massaging her racks.

"But – but -" she stuttered, fighting off the pre-orgasm happening and fending off Zero's talented hands, "What if, what if – hah" she was still struggling for air, "What if I don't want to be in a relationship?"

That question made Zero stop – his groping, his rubbing, his perverted stares. He backed away from Lime and sat lotus style in front of her.

"Um, Mr. Zero."

He was silent. Lime began to think she offended him.

Then his head shot up at her, vigor and confidence reflecting in his eyes, "Then I will wait until you would want to."

"But what if you're not the kind of person who I would like to be in a relationship with?"

"Then I will change myself to suit your taste." He was inching closer and closer to her.

"What if – What if, well, what if I'm already in a relationship with someone else?" she asked, hesitating with that lie.

Zero's eyes grew wide with an expression of hurt. He backed away from her again.

"Then I would apologize and disappear."

"Disappear?" Lime was suddenly worried.

"Yes, because I will have no other purpose."

"W-wait, hold on just a minute Mr. Zero, I didn't mean that I…"

"Are you in a relationship right now, Ms. Lime?" Zero asked, and began inching closer to her again, "Do you prefer someone else? Has someone impregnated you already? Would you like someone else to stimulate your body for you? Am I not satisfying? Do you hate me that much?"

Their noses were already touching at this point.

"Ms. Lime, I know I don't deserve you. I am a filthy, disgusting vermin that does not warrant even your slightest attention." He looked at her, eyeing her body, her long legs, her beautiful figure, "You are so beautiful, and I am so horrendous. I felt like this when I held that white flower – in contrast to my hand, the flower is pure white, just like you, Ms. Lime. I dare not lay a hand on you, if it means causing you impurity."

"Mr. Zero," Lime reached out and placed a hand on his chest, admiring his beautiful body that he had just called horrendous, "I… I am a knight, my passion lies in my service to justice. But… perhaps a relationship would in fact be good."

Zero looked at her, hopeful. "Can we begin that relationship, with a dinner tonight, then?"

Lime nodded shyly, though kneeling in front of a handsome demon with her breast bare like this, she felt silly with nothing left to be shy about.

The same idea rang in Zero's head.

"For now," he began, licking his lips and staring down at her C-sized breasts again, "shall we continue where we left off?"

Insecurity flooded her again. She covered herself with both hands, but decided to resign herself to his schemes.

"Okay - AHH!"

Zero happily tackled her on the bed and started rubbing himself on her again.

"Let's lubricate you first."

Elven oil she smelled earlier is a medicinal one, blended to sooth recovering muscles and restore damaged tissues on the skin.

Zero squeezed a considerable amount on his palm and began applying it all over her body, paying particular attention on her breasts of course. The slick substance was making it easy for his hand to travel up and down her body, from her slim neck, to her outstretched hand, to her torso, her armpit, down the side of her hips. He had stopped humping her, and gave some distance between them to apply the substance on her thighs as well, enjoying the feel of her soft, fragile flesh.

"Is this turning you on, Ms. Lime?" Zero asked casually, almost innocently.

The knight couldn't afford to look at anything. With her arm she covered her eyes and half her face, and gave Zero a very weak nod.

"Wonderful. Then I shall continue."

Her breathing was getting heavier and heavier. The oil is making her more sensitive, which became an issue when he started licking her again. His tongue travelled from her neck, then to her armpit, where he sucked on that hairless crevice.

There was no point in conserving her energy in the futile attempts to restrain the sounds trying to escape her lips. She had long realized no one was near enough to hear, so she just let the pleasured moans and heavy gasps of air take over.

Finally, Zero reached the most prized part of her body. He first looked at his beloved knight, panting heavily and looking so erotic with her green hair in a total wreck. She appeared to have lost all will to resist or even argue. This, Zero liked.

"Ms. Lime, your breasts are truly magnificent." Zero purred while rubbing his face on her left rack. "So soft, and firm at the same time. I don't think I've ever felt something this wonderful. Would you like me to pleasure you with your breasts?"

He didn't bother for an answer, and just slurped up her entire left breast from the scar left by the wound up to her swollen, tiny nipples where Zero left a messy coating of spit.

"Just, just – ugh… ah, just do as you please." She said amidst the moans she was making, covering her face again.

"As you wish."

There began an exchange of motions between his hand and his mouth, alternating licks and sucks on her most sensitive areas and reducing Lime to a helpless pile of moaning, pleasured disaster of a knight. Her body was arching upward each time he would consume her entire breast in his mouth and give her one full suck. His fingers found the proper motion on her nipples where should yelp and squirm as she pinches and rubs them. His tongue glided tenderly over the curve, slurping and lurching on her salty taste. He flicked his tongue in a teasing fashion over her nipples, enjoying the natural response of her body as she launches upward, begging him to further carve away on her flesh with his mouth.

He was in the middle of licking her right breast up and down the bottom, preparing her for another marked to be placed as he planned to suck on there later on. That's when he noticed her lips, slightly parted, struggling for air, and unleashing sexy moans that were, in fact, adding to his arousal.

Her face was covered by her arm, so she didn't notice him leave her breasts, and slid his tongue inside her mouth.

She was forced to remove the arm in lieu of this new act, something more passionate than having her breasts and thighs ravaged. That skillful tongue was wriggling inside crazily, demanding an opponent. She gave it one, with her own tongue, and they started tasting each other in an oral dance.

Zero lifted his head a little, savoring the feel of their slimy flesh sliding over each other like worms. He went down and pressed their lips together again.

He decided that he liked her lips better than her breasts, although he pretty much gets aroused by both.

After he had taken her breath long enough, he travelled his kisses to her chin, then to her neck, where he gave her licks and quick nibbles before giving that sensitive area one powerful suck, causing her to moan loudly.

He moved up and gazed down at her. Lime, cheerful and energetic, now a strangled mess of drool and blush. Still, Zero thought, she was so breathtaking like that.

He lovingly stroke her cheeks again, and spoke the same words but with even darker doze of affection and lust, "Ms. Lime, you are simply beautiful."

Their lips brushed together momentarily, and then Zero lifted his head to once again gaze at her with so much fondness. Despite the continuous panting brought by Zero's endless handy work on her breast, Lime managed to spare him a weak smile. Still, it was obvious by the flow of saliva on the side of her lips that she was also drowning in ecstasy already.

"Mr. Zero, ughh… how, how are we -" Lime struggled to speak, as Zero had resume sucking on her right breast, "Ahh! How is this, going to end… ugh, ugh…"

"Excellent question, Ms. Lime." He quickly said, "The answer is simple. At the conclusion of this stimulation, I intend to have you ejaculate."

"E-jaculate?"

"Indeed."

She was about to confirm his understanding of the term, but he already positioned his head between her spread legs, similar to how she found him moments ago.

"H-hold on, Mr. Zero, that's not – AAAAH!"

She gasped one good load of air, as Zero let his tongue glide firmly through her clit.

"Did that feel good, Ms. Lime?" he asked, looking up at her, a trail of drool bridging her soaking underwear and his mouth.

"It felt, hah, it- it felt, inappropriate. Please, let's stop- AH!"

He did it again, this time, slower, more robust, especially since he clasped his lips on her entire area before pushing his tongue up through the opening.

"Please tell me it feels good, Ms. Lime." He coaxed, showering her thighs with kiss, and giving her a moment's respite. "Please say it."

"Don't – ughh… don't make me say it, it's embarrassing. Hahh…"

He trailed his entire mouth up and down her smooth legs, and sucked on that corner just beside her hole. Lime knew what was coming next. She gave Zero a begging expression, but wasn't sure if she wanted him to stop or continue.

"Say it, Ms. Lime. Does it feel good?"

"Y-yes." She whispered, covering her face again.

The reward was Zero's fingers forcing her open through the panties, and then sucking on that swollen part of her that caused her to scream some foreign language of profanity and thrash about, flailing her arms in aimless directions.

"Say it again please."

"It feels good!" she yelled, completely ashamed of herself, but unable to restrain her longing to cum. Speaking of which…

"Ah, I remember! The term colloquially used is 'cum'."

"C-cum?" she asked, wondering why he would suddenly find time to recall that.

"Yes, cum! As per recommendation, I'm supposed to make you cum!"

He plunged back in and continued to torture her with that same spot over the tip of her clit. She began yelling, and screaming herself out, pleasure overflowing in forms of juices running through the side of Zero's face.

The vagabond didn't mind, but it did make him recall that there is another info to that.

"Oh, and by the way, Ms. Lime." He called again, mouth dripping with a mixture of his spit and her precum.

"It is also recommended that I make you cum twice in one go. That will certainly relieve your body of the venom."

"Wh-what! No, wait, Mr. Zero, hold on, AHH!"

* * *

Outside the room:

"Darn it! Remind me to ask Knight Master not to team me up with Lime Serenity. At least for the time being." Dio said, face burning red.

"Why?" asked Grandark.

"Because I'll be hearing those moans in my head for some time. What sort of bullshit did you fill Zero's head this time? And what the hell is he doing to her?"

"Listen to that sound, boy. That's the sort of bullshit I know Ley would love, if you just take pointers from Grandark." Said Seighart, gulping up another can of beer. "Won't you like to hear her scream like that?"

"Shut up! Why the hell are we here anyway?"

"I don't think the rest of the chasers would find it comfortable hearing Ms. Lime's obscene noises." The sword answered.

"And you think the three of us would be the best sources of explanation." Asked the demon lord.

"Oh I seriously doubt that." Grandarked said, "But as far as I know, every male member of the grandchasers is a virgin, except the two of you."

The boys looked at each other, and then shrugged. They can't actually deny that.

"One last question though: did you remind Zero to remove Lime's underwear before tongue-fucking her?" Dio asked again.

Grandark was silent for a moment, which made the two worry a bit.

"Oh shit… I don't think I did."

* * *

The end.

Thank you for reading


End file.
